Betrade by Darkness
by gameGIRL14
Summary: When Darkrai returns an eevee and her best friend are in for the ride of their lives. Will she save him? Or will he be lost in darkness?


**This is based off of explorers of sky. Please forgive any misspellings and I do not own any characters off the game. **

**Summery: When darkrai returns an eevee and her best friend are in for the ride of there life. But can she save him in time? Or will he be lost in darkness.**

**Betrayed by darkness**

**Chapter one**

It was just the same boring day in Treasure Town for team dawn star as they walked home from a mission. There team leader an eevee named kairi a pokemon turned human from the future who with her partner a riolu named rai helped stop the planet's paralysis.

Then they stopped the one who was messed up enough to come up with such a crazy plan in the first place … Darkrai.

But that's all in the passed now. Thing's were going great for them and nothing was going to stop that. Or so they thought.

"Hey holed up rai." said kairi " I need to drop some things off at kangakhan storage." The riolu turned around frowned. "Alright hurry up or we're goanna be late for sunflora's party." "Ok ok hang on I'm getting her present."

After they had gotten there presents they when home to wrap them and heeded off to the party.

"Glad you could make it. Friendly friends!" Wigglytuff said in his sing song voice.

"Yes we'll all glad you could make it." Chatot said "Please put tour presents over there" He said pointing at a medium pile of brightly colored boxes.

They talked to some of there old friends and tolled stories of there adventures.

"Hey,hey everybody hide sunflora's coming." Corphish said wile ducking under a table with Bidoof, rai and kairi hiding in barrel, wigglytuff and chatot hid in a dark corner of the room, chimecho and loudred crouching by some balloons.

"Shhh….. She's coming get ready." All the lights were off when sunflora came down the ladder to the main floor. "Oh my …. Why are all the lights off? Is there a black out or is everyone asleep?" Then the lights came on "Happy Birthday Sunflora." She was so overcome with happiness she started crying when everybody came out of hiding. Wile they were having fun…

Something started stirring and awoke in dark and desolate land. Something form kairi's passed that was out for revenge. In a portal in the unknow. "Now Darkrai I will help you remember the enemy we share." Darkrai awoke in the middle of a dark portal surrounded by a black and purple aura. Then the evil being appeared in a form of mist like smoke with red eyes glaring at darkrai. "Who…who are you?" Darkrai questioned. My name is of no impotents. I'm your new master…." It said in an deep husky voice. "Now darkrai tell me …. Do you know why you were beaten? Or why your powers were so weak against two children?"

Darkrai just stared at the mist "What makes you think I will answerer to you?" He snared.

"Because if you don't I will kill you right here on the spot…But I need your nightmares to get rid of a little pest." the misted pokemon stared to surround darkrai, "Pulse I think it would be such a waste of abilities of a pokemon of your stator."

The red eyes of the beast stopped at darkrai's head "Well darkrai I will ask you one more time … Why were you beaten?"

Darkrai looked down in sham. "I… I don't know…" the eyes flared "You were beaten because she was smarter and more prepared. Kairi had a plan. Now tell me why are you weak ?"

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Darkrai growled but fell backwards when a clawed hand slaped his face. "One more out burst like that and I'll really make you suffer!" It howled. "Your weak now but I'll soon fix that." The red eyes began to glow and fog covered darkrai's body. The last thing that was heard was darkrai's screams of pain.

Meanwhile back in Treasure Town team dawn star was walking home after thir friend's party. They reached their base home at Sharpedo Bluff. Still laughing there heads off from the party. Then they noticed the light from their campfire inside and had broken into there home!

They went inside to see a note laying on the floor.

**And I'll stop here please give me any good advice for my story's and forgive any misspellings. Please reviwe and no flames. Thanks for reading. ^_^ **


End file.
